


A Study In Nails

by EAVanGeek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, teen!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAVanGeek/pseuds/EAVanGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a year ago for the Mystrade Exchange. Wow I can't believe it's been that long...</p><p>I figured I would move my writing onto AO3, and that includes really really old writing like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Nails

“Mycroft Holmes, are you painting your nails?” The squeak the red head made was perhaps the most adorable noise that Greg had ever heard.

Greg dropped his helmet on the book stand next to the door and flopped onto the impeccably made bed. He lifted his tanned head to lock eyes with his best friend turned lover. The redhead had his readers on, slid down to the edge of his nose. His eyes that were usually a steeled grey looked blue by the reading light and absolutely horrified at being caught with nail polish.

“I-I-Um…perhaps, why? Many people do it, and besides I need to make sure that I don’t bite off my thumb with exams coming up.” Greg smiled wide at the excuse and got to his elbows, legs swinging slightly off the edge of the bed.

“Exams are over love, and that isn’t clear polish, it’s blue.” Mycroft began to fumble with the various items on his desk, putting away the kit for his nails. Greg began to giggle at the flush that took on the same shade as his boyfriend’s hair.

He got a glare from the Holmes, and the giggle turned into a full-bellied laughter. Greg moved to stop the other’s hands. The flush deepened, but being so close to Mycroft’s face, Greg could see the faint freckles on his cheeks.

“Can you do mine?”

“I beg your pardon!?”

“My nails, My. You got anything that will look good on this punk?”

“Gregory you are no way a punk. Just because you ride a motorcycle and wear leather most days, does not qualify you as a punk. And neither does listening to Green Monkeys or whatever it is you listen to.” Mycroft, however stern his voice sounded, was wearing a small smile and began to pull out the different shades of nail polish.

Greg’s eyes widened at all the colours. Some were metallic based and others were neon. He noticed the clear and fogged coloured polish that now seemed so obvious as what his lover wore in classes. Greg snatched up one that seemed to have glitter or confetti in the bottle. His brown eyes scanned all the different kinds.

Mycroft coughed slightly, nail clippers in hand. Greg then made a show of hand over his left hand. The ginger laughed, and went to work on the calloused tanned hand.

“Why did you hide this, My?” A shrug answered.

“I suppose I did not know what to expect, what you would do if you knew. Perhaps you would laugh or scorn me. More so than anything else, I thought I would lose you…” Mycroft picked up the nail buffer and pushed his readers up his nose. Tentative blue-grey eyes looked up to golden brown ones. The warmth in the chocolate abyss calmed the younger teens nerves.

“Well I think it’s really cool. Odd I admit, but that’s just you. I love that about you My, you’re odd and different and always full of surprises. Don’t know why you thought it would be a good idea to go out with some guy like me.” Greg laughed again, shaking his head.

Mycroft continued to work on Greg’s hands, switching to his right. Greg still kept looking at the array of polish, not really knowing which one he wanted or which one he thought would be the best on his boyfriend. Mycroft had said something but Greg didn’t quite catch it.

  
“Huh?”

“I said, which one do you want on your nails?” The genuine smile caused the Greg to grin back.

“Surprise me!” That was perhaps the worst thing for Greg to answer with.

  
Greg walked into his internship with a rainbow on his nails. His boss raised his eyebrow at the fact that his left thumb had a ‘M’ and his right an ‘H’. Some of the girls at the desks giggled at the glitter and metallic dots that spotted the bright neon canvas of nails.

Greg shrugged off his leather biker jacket and went to work on filing the done cases at NSY. It had only been two days ago since Mycroft had painted his nails, and he still wasn’t used to the colour on them. A cough came from behind him.

“Hey Stamford, what’s up?”

“Nice nails Lestrade, your partner in crime do that to you?”

“Actually yeah, they did.”

“So… ‘MH’ is their initials? Or is that something else.” Greg looked at his nails, and smiled. He turned to Mike to finish conversation, finding out that he was trying to get a friend of his, John something, hooked up with someone else.

Greg finished up his day at the intern with a good mood despite the weather. He was humming when he walked up the steps to Mycroft’s, swinging his keys in one hand, leather jacket in the other.

The redhead was once again studying, steel blue on his nails. Greg grinned, now knowing that this was his man to love forever. His incredibly ridiculous genius with painted nails.


End file.
